On Fire
by Lump Sum
Summary: Beckett est d'une humeur massacrante un lundi matin. Castle, lui, est en train de souffrir le martyr dans la salle de repos. Parfois, on peut dire que le soleil fait bien son boulot.


Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté et mis dans leurs fanfictions favorites mes Os, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me redonne le sourire ! =)

Voilà un nouvel Os, assez fun mais le milieu est plus sérieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

A la prochaine ;)

* * *

><p><strong>On fire<strong>

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, dévoilant le lieutenant Kate Beckett et son humeur massacrante du jour. Castle allait s'en prendre plein la figure. Elle déposa son sac sur sa chaise et accrocha sa longue veste sur le dossier. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres en apercevant le gobelet de café qui attendait bien sagement sur son bureau. Ravit de pouvoir y goûter, elle le prit de sa main droite et toute trace de sourire disparu.

Il était froid.

Elle souffla d'exaspération et jura contre l'écrivain lorsqu'un léger cri peu viril lui fit oublier sa colère suivit de près par des paroles.

« Rah, Castle ! Arrêtez de bouger bon sang ! »

Intriguée, elle s'approcha de ses deux collègues qui riaient en regardant quelque chose et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Va voir dans la salle de repos, lui dit Esposito en souriant de toute ses dents. »

Beckett fronça les sourcils mais la curiosité fut plus forte et elle entra dans la pièce d'où le petit cri était sortit quelques instants plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il s'y passait, elle en ouvrit grands les yeux, sa bouche aurait pu toucher le sol.

Castle se trouvait allongé sur le canapé, torse nu et sur le ventre, mordant dans une serviette ou bien était-ce sa chemise ? Lanie se trouvait près de lui, de la crème plein les mains et lui appliquait cette dernière sur le dos rouge pivoine de l'écrivain.

Beckett s'approcha doucement, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité et ouvrit grands les mains le long de son corps.

« Mais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda-t-elle toute colère envolée. »

Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête, Lanie du dos de Castle et l'écrivain de sa chemise. Beckett s'avança encore un peu, la bouche ouverte après ses dernières paroles. La légiste enleva ses mains de son dos et se leva tandis que Rick lui faisait un petit sourire et un léger signe de la main.

« Tu m'expliques ? demanda la détective à son amie.

- J'ai trouvé Castle à la morgue, le dos collé contre ma table d'examen, son excuse ? C'était froid. »

Beckett lança un regard extrêmement exaspéré à son partenaire puis se concentra sur sa meilleure amie. Lanie lui fit un léger sourire, elle semblait amusée et faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

« Ensuite, je l'ai retrouvé les fesses dans le frigo de cette salle et vu la manière qu'il avait de se dandiner…

- De se dandiner ? coupa Beckett.

- Ouais, acquiesça son amie. On aurait dit qu'il portait une combinaison de moto trop petite, il marchait comme un pingouin ! C'était assez drôle à voir, rit-elle. »

Un sourire moqueur fendit les lèvres de Beckett et elle l'adressa à Castle qui émit un léger grognement au pic mais ne dit rien de plus, souffrant trop. Une légère grimace tordit les lèvres de la jeune femme à la vu de la couleur de son dos, il devait vraiment avoir mal.

« Continue, demanda-t-elle à la légiste.

- C'est après que j'ai apprit que Môssieur n'avait pas mit de crème en faisant bronzette ! se moqua ouvertement Lanie. Je lui ai donc demandé…

- Ordonné ! protesta Castle le son de sa voix étouffé par le vêtement. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit de gros yeux puis se concentra sur Beckett, toute trace d'autorité disparu.

« Je lui ai donc _demandé_ de s'installer sur le canapé pour que je puisse lui mettre de la crème, termina-t-elle. »

Beckett acquiesça et s'approcha de Castle, les mains jointes devant elle, telle une fillette qui s'inquiéterait pour son ami qu'elle à qui elle avait involontairement fait mal.

« Et ça va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Super, je suis près à danser le tango, ironisa-t-il. »

Elle lui fit une légère claque sur la tête et il rit doucement avant que la douleur ne le rappel à l'ordre. Elle passa ses mains au dessus du corps chaud de l'écrivain et pu sentir la chaleur, elle grimaça. Castle tourna difficilement la tête vers elle mais la vit près de son dos. Lanie la regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Lanie, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle va me coller une grande claque, hein ? Je savais qu'elle était sadique, s'emballa-t-il faussement inquiet. »

Pour toute réponse il se prit une nouvelle claque sur le sommet de sa tête et il rit dans sa chemise. Un léger silence confortable prit place avant que le bipper de Lanie ne se manifeste.

« Mmmh, désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser, je viens de recevoir les résultats des tests ADN, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je t'accompagne, commença Beckett. »

Elle l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur son ventre.

« Non, non _Sweety_, toi tu t'occupes de ton écrivain et moi de mes morts. Après tu pourras venir me voir ! »

Beckett soupira et Castle mima des mots ressemblants fort à « Je te hais » à Lanie qui sortit, ravit, de la salle de repos.

oOoOoOoOo

« Bon, fit-elle, montrez-moi votre dos ! »

Castle commença alors à se relever, cachant difficilement la grimace de douleur. Elle s'approcha du tube de crème lorsqu'elle vit l'écrivain remettre sa chemise en se tortillant.

« Hop, hop, hop, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me rhabille, dit-il sous le ton de l'évidence.

- Justement, protesta-t-elle, Lanie n'avait pas finit de vous mettre de la crème et je dois finir à sa place. »

Il déglutit difficilement et elle le remarqua. Un sourire moqueur fendit alors ses lèvres, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Quoi ? Vous avez peur que je vous fasse mal ?

- Non, pas du tout…, bafouilla-t-il.

- … Vous avez peur que je vous fasse une grande griffure dans le dos ? continua-t-elle. »

Elle imita le miaulement d'un tigre et bougea ses mains devant elle, telles des griffes. Un léger rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit la mine déconfite de son partenaire. Fière d'elle, elle lui demanda de se rallonger sur le canapé. Il le fit sans demander son reste, retirant sa chemise dans un grognement de douleur.

Il se retrouva sur le dos, un coup de chaud le traversa et vint s'installer sur ses joues. Il soupira et posa son menton dans sa chemise. Castle entendit Beckett s'asseoir près de lui et frotter ses mains contre elles, une moue s'installa sur son visage. Il soupira profondément, se persuadant que ça ne durait pas longtemps.

Il entendit les doigts de Beckett craquer et il ferma un œil, anticipant la douleur. Etrangement, lorsqu'elle posa ses mains froides dans son dos, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être. La fraicheur de ses mains lui faisait un bien fou même lorsqu'elle passait la crème. Ses muscles jusque là crispés, se détendirent et il ferma les yeux.

Beckett sourit lorsqu'elle le vit faire, sa peau bien que brûlée était incroyablement douce et passer ses mains dessus était un vrai plaisir. Elle s'en gifla instantanément. Josh n'était plus son excuse, il était partit, un jour, sans prévenir. Il l'avait embrassé sur le front lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle et il lui avait murmuré « Je suis désolé » contre sa peau.

Elle avait alors fermé douloureusement les yeux et c'était sentit de trop dans son apparemment soudain silencieux. Elle avait versé des larmes pendant la nuit, peut être un peu trop pour un « petit-ami ». Mais le sentiment d'abandon avait été trop fort et elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Tout le week-end elle avait mangé de la glace devant _Templation Lane, _le cœur lourd et serré par la douleur. Mais le lundi matin, lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard débordant de joie de Castle, toute douleur c'était envolée et elle avait sourit. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle ne comprenait pas le départ précipité de Josh.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dos de l'écrivain qui poussa un cri de douleur. Elle sortit instantanément de ses pensées.

« Désolé Castle, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

- J'ai connu mieux comme massage, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas un massage, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, c'est une séance de torture. »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit les ongles de Beckett s'enfoncer dans son dos et il lui demanda d'arrêter en riant. Ses mains froides allèrent jusqu'aux épaules dénudées de son partenaire, elle l'entendit pousser un soupir de contentement et un vestige de sourires naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Vous pensiez à quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Vos mains, elles se sont arrêtées au milieu de mon dos avant qu'elles ne se crispent, expliqua-t-il. Alors je vous demande à quoi vous pensiez. »

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit ses mains se tendre et sourit doucement.

« Sujet délicat, j'ai compris. »

Elle le remercia à mi-voix et continua d'étaler la crème. Elle fixa un point invisible devant elle et ses mains allaient et venaient, sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Castle se demanda si elle avait finit et tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, elle était complètement ailleurs, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ne clignaient plus.

« Beckett ? appela-t-il. »

Aucune réponse. Il posa une main sur la sienne, se mettant dans une drôle de position et enfin, Beckett sortit de ses pensées. Elle posa des yeux absents sur lui.

« Tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en esquivant la question de l'écrivain.

- Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps sur le même endroit, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, sourit-il. Vous pensiez à quoi ? »

Elle leva soudainement les mains du dos de son partenaire comme si, soudainement, il l'avait brûlé. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en les ouvrants. Il la regarda faire, sans comprendre.

« Vous, vous pouvez vous rhabiller, dit-elle d'une voix affolée. »

Il se releva alors qu'elle se rinçait les mains, il ne sentit plus aucune douleur et en fut soulager. Mais le comportement de Beckett l'inquiétait. Il enfila sa chemise sans la quitter du regard, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Une fois fait, il l'observa un petit moment, elle avait les bras tendu et fixait droit devant elle, absente.

Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main réconfortante dans son dos, il le frotta délicatement. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête vers l'évier. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de l'évier et il le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

« Beckett, appela-t-il. Que ce passe-t-il. »

Elle se contenta d'ouvrir des yeux pleins de larmes et de les poser sur lui, la douleur qu'elle ressentait lui glaça le sang, il resta cloué sur place. Elle se pinça les lèvres, contenant toute la rage qu'elle ressentait soudainement, à tout ce qu'elle venait de penser.

Elle fit un sourire, faux, qui n'illuminait pas ses traits et tirait un feu d'artifice dans ses yeux. Un sourire triste, peut être même douloureux. Elle le regarda alors, longuement, puis finit par dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Ce qu'il se passe Castle, c'est que j'en ai marre que l'on m'abandonne. Qu'on me laisse seule sans me prévenir, sans que je puisse m'y préparer, sans que je puisse tenir grâce à mes barrières ou à ma carapace. »

Elle fit une légère pause, se pinçant les lèvres. Ses joues étaient en feu, toutes sortes d'émotions ressortaient en même temps. Elle était en feu, son dos n'était rien à côté de ça.

« D'abord, ma mère. »

Il pressa un peu plus sa main dans son dos.

« Ensuite, vous. »

Sa main se crispa mais il tenta de le cacher en continuant de lui frotter le dos.

« Après, Royce. »

Il rapprocha son autre main d'une des siennes qui serrait fermement le bord de l'évier.

« Et maintenant Josh. »

Son corps entier se tendit mais il frôla sa main au dessus de la sienne, n'osant aller plus loin. Contre toute attente, elle leva la sienne pour qu'elle puisse toucher celle de Castle. Sans le regarder, elle afficha un triste sourire.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda l'écrivain.

- Il est partit, Castle, simplement partit. »

Le silence se fit, Castle culpabilisa de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'un jour, Josh partirait en laissant Beckett derrière lui, sans rien lui dire, la laissant seule. Il soupira discrètement et jura contre le motard.

Le cerveau de Beckett fonctionnait à toute vitesse, elle avait l'impression d'assimiler les informations au ralentit pourtant, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. Soudain, elle retomba sur Terre et se repassa la scène, elle ferma les yeux. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi c'était-elle confiée à Castle ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça ? A lui ?

Elle s'en disputa mentalement.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et vit tout de suite la transformation se dérouler sous ses yeux. Kate se changeait en Beckett. Sa main se crispa sous la sienne et elle l'enleva rapidement. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en un demi-tour. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rempli de larmes, ils étaient presque noirs, couleur de la douleur contenue.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Au premier coup d'œil, il aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait tord. Mais il ne manqua pas le léger regard qu'elle lui accorda, un regard criant pardon, un regard qui demandait qu'une seule chose : Ne me laissez pas m'éloigner de vous.

Il avait comprit le message, il lui fit un léger sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux revint immédiatement.

En feu. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle était lorsque Kate prenait le pas sur Beckett. Kate était la jeune femme fragile, profondément blessée par la vie, l'heureuse, la souriante et amusante Katherine. Beckett était le flic, le visage impassible, les légers sourires qu'elle lui attribuait, elle était maître de ses émotions. Mais c'était certainement Kate Beckett qu'il préférait, un mélange des deux, un cocktail explosif, dangereux mais d'autant plus agréable et attachante. Elle pouvait se confier, être fragile puis l'instant d'après, elle avait tout effacé ou tourner la page.

Il lui fit un café puis le lui donna dans un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Il s'en fit un et la suivit en dehors de la salle. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, une phrase la percuta de plein fouet :

« _If only. »_

Elle se contenta de soupirer doucement et de marcher jusqu'à la morgue, Castle sur ses talons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'écrivain, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Votre dos, ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, sourit-il. Vous êtes une bien meilleure masseuse que Lanie ! »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels et se remit à marcher. Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer et dû se les mordre pour ne pas laisser apparaître son sourire.

« Rappelez-moi de mettre de la crème à l'avenir, c'est vraiment atroce comme douleur ! Et ça gratte !

- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, s'amusa-t-elle en l'entendant se plaindre.

- C'est déjà ça, merci. »

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Castle se manifeste une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la morgue.

« Quoique, si ça pourrait me permettre de sentir vos mains douces une nouvelle fois, peut être que ça me sortirait de l'esprit, s'amusa-t-il. »


End file.
